This story doesn't have a title yet
by EvaFanFic
Summary: There's too much to say and I'm really bad at summarizing so I'll just put the principal informations here and I'll detail in the Author's Note - One-Shot in progress - The story takes place in and after the Thriller Bark arc (chapter 485 / episode 377 and nexts) - ZoLu - Rated T for the sometimes harsh language (will surely pass to M in the future) - yaoi so don't like don't read


_**Hey there! So, this is my first attempt at writing One Piece, I hope I'm not doing too bad. **_

_**It was meant to be a One-Shot but I couldn't resist and posted it unfinished to get some feedback as I am really unsure of what I've done until now. I'll update progressively but I don't know if I'll do it often. I'm not a native English speaker so I'm searching for a beta who could help me. Please excuse any grammar, spelling and tense sequencing mistakes.**_

_**Rating : T for language and graphic descriptions (of violence mostly, as there are fights, and lemon maybe) (if there is M/MA content, I'll probably cut off the scene and post it on Ao3)**_

_**Couple : for now there isn't, but ZoLu is programmed (I don't know ******precisely **how it will go, so it could end up with side-couples as well, I'll update progressively)**_

_**POV : we are in Zoro's head (sorry, I know most of you don't like the internal POV but it was an inspiration I had) (to understand correctly the story, I'd say you have to remember what happens in general in the canon - I put some references here and there for those who remember the details -, since Zoro isn't present in every scene and therefore he doesn't have all the information)**_

_**Summary : so, as I said in the opening, I'm not good at writing summaries, so please don't judge the whole story on it (if there are major changes, I'll update) - we are in the end of the Thriller Bark arc (chapter 485 / episode 377), you know, the scene badass as fuck with Zoro. It will continue until the Sabaody Archipelago arc I think, maybe a bit after (I'll update that too). I can't really do a proper summary as I don't precisely know how it's going to be, but here is all that I'm sure of : this story retraces how the relationship between Zoro and Luffy evolves. There are scenes near the copy-paste, but it is in Zoro's point of view so I think it won't bother anyone. **_

_**As you probably noticed, I don't have an exact plan of how things will go, but I promise I won't stop writing until it's complete. I know how it can be annoying and I'm not going to be cruel and leave you with only a half of the story. **_

_**/!\ Important : I don't have any idea of how I should name this story so if you have suggestions, I'm totally opened. Also, as I don't have any plan, you can ask me to add a scene you'd like to read and I'll see if it fits.**_

_**Please remember that I'm posting to have feedback on everything, be it my writing style, the events in the story, the way I deal with the fight/action scenes, as well as the dialogue parts. Also, tell me if you think I don't manage the characters correctly and if they are OOC or if you think a development doesn't make sense in the story  
**_

_** I'll accept all criticism, positive or negative, as long as it is constructive, I'm just there to improve my skills.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

_**_**I have left the words/expressions I thought were important in Japanese, like the name of the attacks. There's a lexicon at the very end for every word in italic. Tell me if I forgot some.**_**_

* * *

**I don't own One Piece, its universe nor its characters. It is the property of the great Eiichiro Oda and I'm not part of any conspiracy wanting to take it from him.**

* * *

_**Last update on 28th April 2019 - just correcting the page layout  
**_

* * *

Just as we ended the fight against the Shadow bastard, he had appeared on the rooftop of one of the rare still standing building, talking in his _Den Den Mushi_. He had told us that he was here to eliminate us and everyone on Thriller Bark with his deep and calm voice, as if it was something he did in his everyday life.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro. Let's start with you.'' He said in his creepy voice.

And I knew, somewhere deep inside me, that this man was going to be much more trouble than we could endure at that moment. With Luffy out of the game, the only ones that could hope to defeat the _Shichibukai_ were me and the Ero-Cook. But we were to beaten up to stand up right and even if we could bring ourselves to pull together as a team, we didn't have a large rate of survival.

"That's dirty, damn it! Do you even know what kind of fight the _Mugiwara_ just finished?!" shouted a voice coming from the crowd of newly reshadowed pirates.

"We don't care if you're a _Shichibukai_ or whatever, even injured, even with the odds going against us, we'll still stand up to you!" said another, rage, fear and determination mixed in his voice. "You're nothing compared to Oars and Moria!"

I hold back a sigh of annoyance. These guys couldn't help themselves, going against a _Shichibukai_, Kuma 'The Tyrant' on top of that, a man who is said to be cruel and brutal beyond measure. Even I knew he was not someone to anger. They had to learn the difference between courage and a suicidal impulse.

"It's fine guys, just get back! Didn't you hear him, he wants me. I've accepted this fight… I don't need your help. Don't humiliate me!"

Using my pride as a warrior to keep them far from the fight was the only solution I found. It was the only thing that could prevent them from being hurt. It was not some kind of pity or kindness; I was just following my captain's will.

_'__I'm going to do something risky' _he had said, _'I count on you to take over when I'm out'_. He had turned his head and winked in my direction, before rushing to the Shadow bastard. Such confidence in his _nakama_, as always, although he knew well our flaws. We had almost succeeded, with Moria out of the picture and our shadows returned to us at last. We had thought our nightmare finished and smelt the odour of the banquet he wouldn't miss to throw once on his feet. He had fought with all his might for us and all the ones that had lost their shadow, as he had promised to the zombie-_ossan_.

And now we were the ones that had to protect you. And we were going to fail miserably. The chances that we all stay alive were thin, but I had to do something for the crew. They had to live, no matter what. Luffy had to live.

So I accepted the fight, knowing that I couldn't beat him, but also that my_ nakama_ would take over after me. I had to weaken him as much as possible.

"You all have a pretty good reputation." said the bear, "I've heard that _Mugiwara no _Luffy has gathered a number of skilled crewmembers."

Praise. The only thing capable of distracting the whole crew at once. _Baka! _I thought, seeing these idiots blush and smile of embarrassment and timidity. I heard the marriage-freak tell them – bark would be more accurate – it was not the time to be flattered. Good, I'll have to thank her later.

"You guys are causing a lot of trouble," he continued, "even though you were unknown before, it's not just the captain who's getting noticed."

"Hey, Zoro, wait! That's too reckless! You're too beaten up right now!" shouted Usopp.

He never understood how I work, how I think, but for him too, I would put my life on the line.

"This kind of misfortune is just the way the world is." I said, trying to explain him how a warrior has to act one last time, "If you make excuses, will someone come and save you? If I die here, then that's just my limit as a man!"

I could imagine his face, both astonished by what I said and thinking intensely of a way to diminish my determination.

"_NITOURYU IAI: RASHOMON_"

I used all of my remaining strength to launch that attack, but he dodged it. And now I was in a position of weakness, with nearly no stamina left and my _katana_ resheathed. I reprimanded myself for my lack of judgement. It was going to cost me dearly.

He raised his pawed hand in front of my face and I cringed. For having seen that attack earlier, I knew it was pretty efficient and could be deadly for someone in my state.

Jumping on my left as a last recourse, I managed to avoid it, and the next one, but I was breathing more and more heavily each time. _Just what is his ability?_ I thought. He had hardly done anything, and yet, I was already at my limits.

"_SANJUU-ROKU POUND HOU"_ I tried.

Try was the good word. I had not enough energy left to launch anything more powerful, but it still wasn't an attack you can deviate easily, even more so bare handed, without any blade. And yet, just by putting his hand in the way of my slash, the bear bastard was able to repel it. _Repel. So that's it!_

"So that is your ability. The power to repel anything!"

"I ate the _Nikyu Nikyu no Mi_. I'm a paw man." He explained, showing the palm of his hands.

Exclamations of surprise or understanding came from my right, where stood my _nakama_.

"That sounds so gentle!" Franky exclaimed, "He might be a _Shichibukai_, but maybe he's compassionate… maybe he's not such a big deal after all…"

I had to use all my self-control not to close my eyes in despair. These idiots never learn.

As I anticipated, he was then projected against the wall by another paw-attack.

"Cyborg Franky, is this the limit of your strength?" he asked mockingly, "This is called the 'Pad Cannon'. Air is repelled at light speed, creating a shockwave that penetrates anything!"

He then turned to me and pressed the ground with his feet until they were pushed down up to the ankle.

"Your time is up."

Feeling a new attack coming, I took my _katana_ out again, put one in my mouth and the other two in my hands. We were nearing the end of the fight, and it was not in my favour.

"_TSUPPARI PAD HOU_"

As Luffy's Gatling Gun, a multitude of his regular Pad Hou ran to me. I barely dodged it. He was still Pad Hou-ing me, but I advanced towards him between his attacks, taking the opportunity of him being distracted to launch my own attack.

"_TOUROU NAGASHI"_

It would have cut through him if it wasn't for his fucking paws. He repelled my attack, sending me flying against a wall. I coughed blood, on my knees, trying to regain my senses. This bastard and his power were really getting on my nerves, but I couldn't do anything against it. I felt more than I saw – blinded by blood and sweat as I was – him behind me, casting his enormous shadow on me. _The weak don't get to choose their death._ Someone shouted something, panic in their voice, but I couldn't distinguish what, rendered deaf by the blood rushing in my ears. I was never afraid of dying, and it wasn't that just now. It was more like the realisation that I wasn't able to keep the one promise I made in my entire life. The realisation of all I wouldn't be able to do once dead. With my crew, with Luffy. That I hadn't been able to do anything for my _senchou_, to erase my debt towards him. That I had never told him how much I owed him, how much it made me happy to be with him and the others on the Sunny. _Fuck it!_ I thought I at least will die looking at death in the eyes. With a new determination, I initiated a movement to turn around and face Kuma…

"_CONCASSÉ_"

…just to see that _baka_ taking his chance and kicking the bastard's face. Although I was a little – a very very little – bit grateful to that Curly-Eyebrow for saving my life – and he must never know that –, it annoyed me more than anything else. Because I simply abhorred the fact that it's him in particular that saved me. I would have preferred death.

"Who asked you to…?" I stopped there in my sentence.

Something was wrong with that shitty cook. His attack didn't do any damage to the bear, though he had hit him in the nose. He hadn't even flinched. That guy was a monster. The blonde's face was twisted with pain and he soon fell on the floor, holding his leg and crying in agony.

"Kuro Ashi Sanji… so that's how you are." muttered Kuma.

Oh, yeah, right. The shitty cook's wanted poster was a drawing. I grinned, enjoying even in this situation the fact that he was being belittled.

"What was with that hardness?!" cried Sanji, "Is his face made of steel or something!?"

Usopp, shaking with fear but determined, threw his _Hissatsu Hi no Tori Boshi_, but it was also repelled and Usopp ended up screaming on the ground, burnt by his own attack.

"Now that you've been weakened like this, destroying you isn't interesting at all…" grumbled Kuma, but I couldn't detect any disdain or contempt in his voice nor his eyes.

He raised his hands above his head and a gigantesque paw appeared between them.

"The Government's order was to completely destroy you all," the paw was getting smaller as he applied pressure on the air.

"The air is being compressed so much, if it returns to its normal state, it would create a gigantic shockwave, like a bomb!" declared Nami, panic filling her voice, making it higher-pitched.

"I will spare your lives," he said, the paw now the size of his hand, "in exchange, I'll be taking '_Mugiwara no _Luffy'. As long as I take his head, the Government won't complain."

He was expecting us to betray Luffy? That was to be the best joke I had heard in my whole life. If he had thought a little more about it, he would have known we wouldn't do something so barbaric and treacherous. I saw everyone in the crew pale in shock then turn red with anger.

"Now bring _Mugiwara_ here."

No need to ask each other, we were going to survive at any cost, but together.

"Hell no!" we all shouted at once, agreeing silently to risk our lives for our captain.

"That's a pity." Kuma said flatly before unleashing his bomb.

It floated for a few seconds in front of him, and we were all watching it, not able to do a thing to avoid the disaster. It was like the time had stopped passing by. We all knew what was going to happen, but none of us would, or could, do a thing about it.

"_URSUS SHOCK_"

And it exploded.

.:*:.

The shock was terrible. All of my muscles, already tired and aching from the previous battle, were contracting, in expectation of the shock. We had all been sent flying away, all in different directions. I was struggling to stay conscious, but the shockwave really wasn't something to take lightly. And now I was just waiting to land. I opened my eyes, just a little, to see where I was and try to get an idea of the distance I had crossed. To realise I had already landed. My body was so numb I hadn't even felt my fall and was now lying on my back, my _katana_ at my side. Everything around me was shattered to pieces, destroyed by the shockwave. I wonder how I survived. I hope the others are ok. Maybe Nami, Usopp, Robin and Chopper survived, they weren't injured so much after the battle against Moria, but Franky, Luffy and Sanji wer– Luffy! Fuck fuck fuck, since when exactly was I lying there just letting my thoughts wander in my head? I sat vividly and groaned loudly. Some of my ribs were probably broken but I couldn't care less. I had to see Luffy, to see that it wasn't too late. Taking support on my _katana_, I stood up, breathing heavily, and took a look around to find the right direction. It wasn't an easy task, given to my poor orientation skills, but I manage to remember some last-minute advice Nami had given me.

_You really are the one man that can get lost on a one-way road, so listen to me carefully and try to remember what I'm saying. If you're lost Zoro, please don't listen to your instinct, it has been proven ineffective in that case. Just take the bigger thing you see around you and walk straight to it. Do not let yourself be distracted and focus only on this one task. Once there, just wait for us, Luffy will obviously go for the showiest thing around and we'll definitely end up there, if we've not already when you arrive. Please Zoro, focus and do not change your reference objet. And do not take a fucking cloud as referential like when I was sick, you dumbass!_

Not so difficult. Just take the bigger object and walk to it, easy. I grinned as I imagined the Ero-Cook's face when I'll come back by myself. I looked around and spotted the castle where we fought earlier and decided to go for it, having no other option. If I thought that walking was painful, I truly understood the meaning of the word agony when I tried to run. I resolved to a rapid walk, incapable of coping with the pain. There was a contradiction in me that kept me from thinking straight. Something was pulling me forward, ordering me to continue no matter what, while my whole body just wanted to collapse. And the more I was following the first, the more the second became imposing, and strangely, I was feeling extraordinarily calm. After what seemed like an eternity to me, I saw the entrance of the castle. _Ok, focus, do not get lost now, there's only a hundred meters left. Luffy is waiting for you._ And that last thought, more than the others, gave me enough determination to continue.

I had passed across a few bodies on my way, and I was not surprised to see that most of the people present for the explosion had stayed inside. We were only a handful to have passed through the holes in the walls.

I focused to find Luffy in the ruins. Now that I was near him, I could almost sense where he was. His aura was recognizable between a thousand others, both strong and sweet, and it wasn't the first time that I had been able to know where he was that way.

I rushed where my instinct told me to go, taking great care not to go out of the castle, certain that I wouldn't be able to find my way back, even using Nami's precious advice. After a last turn to the right, I finally found the square from where I had been ejected. I acknowledged the presence of all my _nakama_ – _Was I really the only dumbass thrown outside?_ –, but my eyes were drawn to where I knew Luffy was. Half of his body was stuck under a rock, his arm was making an unnatural angle, and his straw hat was a few meters away, but he didn't seem to have woken up. _No, no no, don't think about that. Luffy wouldn't die now, so ridiculously, after beating up that Shichibukai_. Listening to my inner voice for once, I began to walk to him. It was then that I noticed the one thing to which I didn't payed attention until now. That fucking enormous pile of rocks, that began to move. Blinking frenetically to remove the sweat from my eyes, I adjusted my vision. Only to find out it was the bear-guy. He was bent over Luffy, not noticing my presence, and I counted on it to discretely wake the others up and seek help. He reached out to the rock and repelled it away, freeing Luffy's body. I held my breath and a strange feeling of panic was insidiously making its way to my brain, making it even more impossible to think straight. Kuma took Luffy's shirt, lifting him up. There wasn't time anymore and my body moved without me thinking.

"_SHISHI SONSON_"

This time, I had taken the bear by surprise and he couldn't dodge. I had hit him in the shoulder; the slash was deep and went down to the centre of his torso. A wound like that couldn't possibly leave him at his strongest. Or maybe it could. Because what I saw when I turned back wasn't human at all. Under the flesh I had cut were squealing wires.

"So you're a cyborg, just like Franky. No… this is much harder than steel!"

In response, it opened his mouth and a light lit at the back of its throat. A noise, a screeching one, was growing louder and louder each second and it wasn't announcing something pleasant. And the effect it would have once unleashed was not something I wanted to see. He turned his head towards me and, too fast to be avoidable, a beam ran in my direction, hitting the ground under my feet, causing an explosion which sent me flying. I landed roughly on ruins, unable to get on my feet to stand up. _Even steel gets melted_, I thought, seeing an iron girder twist in the heat.

"I am indeed a cyborg, but I am far beyond Franky. I am what they call a 'Pacifista'. An incomplete human weapon created by the Government."

"Pacifista…?" I said, sitting cross-legged, not able to make much more movements, while wondering where was the peace in annihilating a whole island just because Luffy beat up a _Shichibukai_.

"The project founder is the Dr Vegapunk, the genius scientist from the Government. He is the man that possesses the greatest brain in the world. His knowledge of science is what others could only discover five hundred years from now!"

"With this kind of body… and such a Devil's Fruit ability… it seems that our hope has already vanished!" I muttered, panting, "Even my body... is no longer in my control. Why… must you take Luffy's head?!"

"This is already my best offer."

"I see."

And it was true; I was seeing a hypothetical escape for my comrades.

"Go on and take the head you need… However, let mine substitute his!... Let my life exchange for his! I beg of you."

I had never begged for anything in my whole life, and I didn't like the taste of this first time, but it was worth it. Luffy was worth it. I just couldn't tolerate to see him dead. So I was kneeling in front of the bear guy.

"I know my head is not worth much at the moment…, but eventually I will become the world's number one swordsman."

I was humiliating myself even more with these words, but desperately convincing him was the only way. Luffy was the sole thing that counted in this very moment.

"I'd say exchanging my life for his is an equally good deal."

And a little arrogance to sprinkle it all over.

"If you have such a great ambition," responded Kuma, and I was lapping up every word, "then by dying for him, how will you ever be satisfied?"

"Beside from that…, there is no other way to save the crew…! If I can't even protect my captain's dream, then whatever ambition I have is nothing but just talk!"

And it was true. Though when I was recruited as Luffy's first _nakama_, I had sworn that I would never give up my own dream for him, I know it was now an obsolete vow.

"Luffy is the one who will become the _Kaizoku-oni_!"

The silence stretched, my determined eyes in Kuma's surprised ones. For sure he had already heard someone say that derisory thing, but surely not when the one saying it was at the gates of death, and certainly not with that much boldness. I believed in Luffy, as he always believed in me, never doubting a second.

"Hold on a minute, jerk, what are you going to do if you die? What happened to your dream, idiot!"

That _baka_! Mind your own fucking business! Not fucking able to stay put and say nothing! What was he thinking?

"Oi… you big blob—"

"Hey!" I tried, but he wasn't listening, daring to turn his back to me.

"Just ignore the _marimo_ swordsman…," he too was panting hard, "If you must kill somebody, then just take my life…! I know the Marines don't give a damn about me…, but soon enough the man who will be the most feared by the Marines will be me. _Kuro Ashi_ Sanji."

I had it all planned out. Me dead. Luffy and the others alive. The island intact. Everyone happy. But that Curly-Eyebrow bastard had to interfere! Of course. Even that he couldn't let me do in peace! He couldn't even stand straight, trembling of all his muscles while facing the _Shichibukai_.

"Come at once! Kill me…! I had already realised that this day would come. Let the flower of death bloom in me!"

That idiot, always saying such stupid things. Kuma wasn't even a female he could try to seduce! But still, I couldn't let him sacrifice himself.

"Oi… tell everyone… to take care… and that you'll have to find yourselves another chef."

A strange impression came out of nowhere, overwhelming me. He couldn't save Luffy. I couldn't let him save Luffy. It had to be me. No-one else. And that feeling was disturbing at the utmost. I'll think about that possessiveness later.

I took advantage of the fact that he was turning his back to me to give him a hit in the ribs with the handle of my sword, putting all my strength in the movement and trying to stay on my feet. I had to make him go away. It was a thing only I could do.

"Urghhh—" he let out in pain.

He grabbed my arm to prevent his fall, his eyes full of hatred and sadness.

"…Bastard…" he moaned, before his hand slipped on my arm, letting him fall on the ground.

He stayed there, not saying anything, probably fainted from pain or exhaustion.

Good. I was now alone to face Kuma, without anyone to prevent me from saving my captain.

"I hope you will keep your promise after I die…"

There was a silence where we both eye-gauged the other.

"In that case, if I still lay my hands on _Mugiwara_, my honour would be at stake."

"I would be eternally grateful." I said, entirely measuring the extent of the favour.

"Rest assured of what I will do now, as I will leave him unharmed." He responded, taking Luffy in his hand, "However, what you are about to experience is hell!"

He lift his other hand until its palm was facing Luffy's torso, and it let another bubble, like the Ursus Shock from earlier, but in red, even larger than Kuma himself.

"What I am repelling from his body now is his pain and fatigue. All the damage inflicted on him in his battle against Moria is accumulated here."

His damage? It was an abstract concept to me. Was it that easy?

"If you wish to die in his place, then you must receive his suffering. Since you already don't have much life left in you, taking this pain will only lead to your death! Have a try."

Take his suffering? I glanced at Luffy. It was obvious there was a lot of pain in his body. Only seeing all the wounds he had received made me shiver. I had to admit, I had no idea of what could be the intensity of his pain, be it physical or mental.

A small bubble came out of the big one and floated to me, stopping for a few seconds before penetrating my torso. Nothing happened. _Did Kuma do a mis—_

My skin burning. Acid on my tongue. A slow torture. Hundreds of lacerations. My bones breaking one by one. My skin torn off.

All these sensations I never wanted to feel again, all at once.

I screamed, shouted, cried, yelled and groaned so loud that I wondered if I didn't wake some of the others.

I had the horrible feeling of my muscles being ripped off my bones, acid being poured in my every vein, of my blood boiling and my flesh liquefying, of my nerves shattered to pieces.

I convulsed, throwing my head backwards and spitting out blood.

And as suddenly as it had appeared, the suffering died out. I didn't know how much time had passed, and I didn't care. All I wanted was to end this and finally save Luffy.

I fell down on my knees, my eyes repulsed and my muscles contracting from the pain it had been enduring just seconds before. I was feeling exhausted, even more than before, which I had thought impossible. It was, with my wheezing breath, the only perceptible remain of what I had been through just now. I raised my head to look into Kuma's eyes, and couldn't keep a groan from passing my lips. Ok, my exhaustion wasn't the only remain. I also had the exact same wounds as Luffy.

So that was what he felt every time he fought for us? I couldn't help but to become even more admiring of my captain, a man of only seventeen years old who could endure hell for his _nakama_. No wonder he always sleeps for days after a battle. I was happy that my sacrifice could free him of this terrible agony, even just once. Tomorrow, he would wake up safe and sound, all cheerful and lively, ready to go and accomplish his dream.

Once again, the silence had stretched and the sole thing disturbing it was my heavy breathing. Kuma was still there, standing in the very same spot. I let the seconds pass as I was panting hard, vainly trying to recover a normal cardiac rhythm.

"Well?" said Kuma.

Pointless question. As if I would have backed out. I had made my decision and nothing could change my mind, even the perspective of pure hell and torture, of a long a painful death. I took time to choose my words. Knowing the suffering I would have to endure in Luffy's place only strengthen my determination.

"Just let me… decide on the location…"

The last thing I wanted was for Luffy to see my dead body just as he wakes up. Sure as hell he would grieve for a long time, especially knowing I sacrificed my life for his, but it was the best solution. Letting him enjoy his victory, even a little, before remarking my absence was something I had to do.

We walked in the ruins for a long time. I was leading, letting myself get lost in the rubbles, Kuma following me without asking questions. The bubble, too, was accompanying me, floating in the air, its red light casting strange shadows on the uneven floor.

Finally I stopped, totally lost, incapable to find my way back even if my life depended on it. We surely had passed by some places twice, but Kuma never said a thing.

Obeying to a silent order, the bubble landed in front of me, and then Kuma turned on his heels and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Oi!" I called, "don't you want to see me die? If you go, I could just walk away and let that shit there."

"We have a deal. I do not doubt you will keep your word." he responded without turning back to me.

I hated him for what he was doing to my crew, but I still could recognize a man of honour. My usual smirk animated my lips as I watched him walk slowly to the forest, until he disappeared in the shadows of the trees. I turned back to the bubble, knowing Luffy would hate me for what I was about to do. I shook my head, emptying my head of anything that was not determination. I didn't need any distractions, any reason to change my mind. I took a step forward, hands in front of me, passing through a more consistent air layer. Like earlier, there were a few moments where nothing happened, and then I dove into hell.

.:*:.

Though I had my eyes opened, I felt more than I saw someone approaching. My eyes, as well as my ears, were obstructed by my own blood, and I didn't know if I could really say that I was conscious. The 'someone' said something, but I wasn't able to understand it with my whistling ears. I focused a bit more, trying to figure out which words could form the sounds I was hearing.

"…_Shichibukai_ go?"

Really? Did it actually have to be the shitty cook?

"Why the hell is there so much blood!?"

I blinked frenetically, trying to see what he was talking about.

_Oh. No wonder I feel so weak._

There was blood. A lot of it. My blood. On me, soaking my clothes, but also on the floor, all around me. A pool of blood, about three meters in diameter, as if a bomb had exploded.

"Oi, are you still alive?"

Stupid question. If I was standing in front of him, of course I was still alive. Maybe not for long though.

"Where did that guy go!?"

As if I would know. Stupid blonde.

"What on earth happened here?"

Ah. Finally a useful question to which I could answer.

I assembled my forces to say my response in a voice that wasn't a whisper.

"No–… Nothing happened."

I knew he would understand. Understand that I wouldn't talk about it. And that I didn't want anyone to know.

.:*:.

"Zoro, you have to rest!" said Chopper in his high-pitched voice

"I already slept three days, I'm fine."

"And where are your bandages, did you take them off again?!"

"I got rid of them, I couldn't move correctly."

"That's what they're there for, _baka_!"

He tried to force me to get back to my couch, but without success. I was too stubborn and him too weak to order me around.

I sighted my _katana_ leaning against the opposite wall and was going for them when a mass of black hair came into my view, running towards me. I winced in pain when Luffy jumped in my arms, hugging me with all his strength, but didn't say anything against it.

"Zoro! I was worried!" he shouted in my ear, then more serious: "When Sanji brought you back, you had collapsed and there was blood all over you. You never collapse."

"Don't worry uselessly Luffy. I was not the one suffering the most in that battle. I'm as good as always."

He gave me one of his huge smiles and put his hat back on his head.

"If you say so!" he said before running to Usopp, who was doing some sort of experiments with the remaining zombie corpses.

Seeing him safe and sound, as lively as always, if not even more, relieved me of an enormous weight. The bear bastard had kept his word. A satisfied smile spread on my lips. The hours I had spent in the most absolute pain hadn't been in vain. I didn't remember much of it, too focused on disconnecting my mind from my body – the only way I knew to ignore pain.

I took my swords, slipping them into the slots intended for them on my _haramaki_. I frowned when I felt the lightness of my _Yubashiri_. I thought I had replaced it with _Shusui_ when the samurai from Wano gave it to me.

I went outside to search for it, wandering for nearly an hour in the maze-like ruins, to finally find it where I had fought with Kuma. I must have let go of it when I first 'tasted' Luffy's suffering. I groaned in disapproval of myself. I was in front of a _Shichibukai_ and the first thing I had to do was to lose one of my precious _katana_? And not just that, I had also managed not to realise it!

_What do I do now?_

I had to get a correct burial for my lost sword, it had been with me from before entering the Grand Line, and was one of the fifty _Ryo Wazamono_ Grade Swords, it deserved it.

I walked slowly towards a hill. Slowly because despite me putting on an indifferent face, the aches and pains were still there, remembering themselves to my memory every time I made a movement. And a hill because I thought a place in high ground would be ideal.

After three hours of walk, where I concentrated only on the advice Nami gave me to get somewhere, I finally reached my destination. There was already someone there. And there was already a grave, too. I stayed back, not wanting to disturb the reflecting man who was sitting in front of it. He was playing violin and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. To speak truthfully, even I, who was not interested in music in the slightest, was surprisingly moved by its sad tone. I also used this time to analyse the situation. What was that tomb? Because it was a tomb, without a doubt, but a strange one. The usual cross was surmounted by a replica of a pirate ship named Rumbar, surely also the name of the pirate crew. On top of it was a topi's crane. And there were music notes represented on the cross. _What kind of grave is that? And why is there so much cranes lying around?_ Said cranes were decomposed, not even with some rotten flesh on it, so it wasn't from the battle, but a longer time ago. Tired of thinking, I let the matter go and sat down, recessed from the guys, who still hadn't noticed my presence. I stuck my useless _katana_ in the ground, finally deciding it was a good place for its ultimate rest.

"Oh, you surprised me a little there,…" said he, turning to me so I could see his face.

I didn't have a recoil movement, because I knew him from before, and because I was polite enough not to show my surprise. I knew him from before we arrived at Thriller Bark, when Luffy invited him to be part of the crew, but I didn't recognize him as he was showing his back to me.

"Are you alright now?" he added.

What was it with that question! Didn't everybody guess I would answer by the affirmative, even if it was a lie? And why would they care anyways?

"Yeah, I just overslept a little." I said, hopping my tone wasn't too harsh.

"And that is…?" he continued, his hand reaching out to wave at the _katana_.

Either he didn't hear my tone, or he didn't take it into consideration, but I was slightly annoyed by his little lecture already. I smiled though, glad that someone found interest in my sword.

"A dead _katana_… 'Yubashiri'. I'd like to take the opportunity to give it a proper sending-off."

This time, he seemed to understand the innuendo, because he didn't open his mouth again, turning back to his violin. I joined my hands in front of my face in a praying pose and closed my eyes. A comfortable silence ensued, both of us wandering in our thoughts to the rhythm of the music, but it was quickly violated by the skeleton as he let out a hesitating 'Ahhm'. I weighted up the pros and the cons of answering him, but as I had had my time to meditate, I decided not to ignore him. I turned towards him, but he seemed to hesitate even more.

"Ahmm, no..." he said, and then changing the subject, he added "Ho, that's right, I will be sailing with your crew from now on."

That was news to me. I remembered my captain had invited him when we arrived at Thriller Bark, but never really thought it could work with that shadow problem of his. Of course now that Luffy had beaten up Moria, there was nothing that could keep him from coming with us. I should have thought of it earlier.

"Huh, is that right… Well, bad luck to you, I guess."

"Eh?"

"Being in this crew," I continued, smirking, "it can be a bit of a handful, you know?"

That was a test. Part of the crew or not, if it wasn't passed with the honours, I would not accept him, as I didn't accept Robin before she had passed hers.

"YOHOHO! Absolutely! I will do my best, until my dying day!"

The laughter surprised me a bit, but that was the best answer for which I could hope.

"Ah," he continued after a pause, as if he had remembered something important, "I've already died though! YOHOHO!"

This crew was becoming the most utterly heteroclite, unique and uncommon group one could ever see, even if he lived three lives.

* * *

**As announced, the lexicon :**

**Den Den Mushi: **Transponder Snail**  
****Shichibukai: **Seven Warlord of the Sea**  
****Mugiwara: **Straw Hat**  
****Nakama: **a strong relation of friendship, comrade and co-workers**  
****Ossan: **used to indicate an old man, a granddad**  
****Baka: **idiot**  
****Nitouryu : **Two-Sword-Style**  
****Iai: **to draw your sword, cut the enemy and resheath**  
****Rashomon: **Eternal Life Gate – a gate in old Tokyo that has fallen into disrepair**  
****Katana: **type of Japanese sword ancient-times samurai used (curved, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands)**  
****Sanjuu-roku: **thirty-six**  
****Hou: **cannon**  
****Nikyu Nikyu no Mi: **the Paw-Paw Devil's Fruit**  
****Tsuppari Pad Hou: **Slapping Pad Cannon – literally slapping thrust pressure cannon – pun with pad (literally pressure in Japanese)  
**Pad Hou : **Pad Cannon – also pun**  
****Toro Nagashi: **Streaming Wolf Sword – historically used in videogames as a counterattack – maybe pun with Tourounagashi, a Japanese ceremony in which participant float paper lanterns down a river**  
****Senchou: **captain**  
****Kuro Ashi Sanji: **Black-Leg Sanji – reference to his combat style**  
****Hissatsu Hi no Tori Boshi: **Sure-Kill Phoenix Star**  
****Ursus: **Latin word for bear**  
****Shishi Sonson: **Lion's song**  
****Kaizoku-oni: **Pirate King – literally Pirate Demon**  
****Marimo: **Sanji's nickname for Zoro (a marimo is a green ball-shaped plant which looks like Zoro's hair)**  
****Haramaki: **name of the large Japanese waistband Zoro wears**  
****Yubashiri: **name of the sword Zoro holds in his right hand (the black one, he got it from the shop owner in Loguetown) – literally means Snow Chaser**  
****Shusui: **the sword Zoro gets from zombie-Ryuma in replacement for Yubashiri (the reddish purple one, a black blade) – literally means Clear Autumn Water**  
****Ryo Wazamono: **Skillful Grade (the third highest grade of swords, after the Saijo O Wazamono – Supreme Grade Sword – and O Wazamono – Great Grade Sword)

* * *

_**So for now it ends here. To be honest, I have written a bit after that but it made more sense to me to cut at the end of the arc. **_

_**As I said, I'll update, don't worry. I have only one month of school left, so I'll do my best to write on the weekends, but once I'll be on vacation it will be easier and I'll probably update more often.**_

_**_**If you want to talk about One Piece in general, come in private message (I promise I'm not a serial killer). I like to see others' points of view about the events or characters, or simply share theories. By the way, I read the manga (and watch the anime) and if you have some theory about what's going on at the Reverie because I didn't understand any of it. In a word: just talk about One Piece because I'm an inconditional fan.**_**_

_**I really need feedback so please please please comment and let me know what you think of this begining. Don't hesitate to write an looooong paragraph with details on what works and what doesn't.**_

_**If you want to talk about One Piece in general, come in private message (I promise I'm not a serial killer). I like to see others' points of view about the events or characters, or simply share theories. By the way, I read the manga (and watch the anime) and if you have some theory about what's going on at the Reverie because I didn't understand any of it. In a word: just talk about One Piece because I'm an inconditionnal fan.**_

_**Eva**_


End file.
